


Freeing

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Each time Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki it was so freeing and almost like a dream... This didn’t change as their relationship developed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Freeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liltwinflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/gifts).



The first time Matsukawa kissed his long term crush Hanamaki Takahiro it was like he had been set free from this café he never knew he was in. It was sweet and soft and so very addicting. It was that sort of sensation you might get if you skydived yet it was also that sensation of coming home after a long day. It was so many things at once but it mainly just felt... Right. 

He had admired him from afar for so long that this just seemed unreal. It was like a dream. 

The second kiss was stolen one behind their work place during break. Matsukawa had just been about to ask a question when Hanamaki’s lips were on his and Matsukawa once again felt as though he could fly. 

Matsukawa felt so deeply for Hanamaki and it only seemed to grow with every kiss. He was quite worried he might be hurt by him if he fell to hard but... Those worries disappeared with another quick kiss. 

Hanamaki freed him of all worries with something so simple.   
Matsukawa was worried but Hanamaki made him feel the way no one else did. He made him feel free. He just made him feel... 

Matsukawa opened his heart to Hanamaki who graciously took it and offered his own in return. The two had never been so happy and... Matsukawa finally knew what Hanamaki made him feel... It was love. 

Those simple blissful moments where Hanamaki would hold his hand or would kiss his cheek or where he would even just smile. They all led up to Matsukawa falling in love with him. 

It felt right.

****

Hanamaki was afraid of the dark. Yet as Matsukawa’s arm was draped around him or as Matsukawa’s fingers were entwined with his own he wasn’t so scared. 

Matsukawa brought a sense of security and of safety with him. 

Hanamaki joked about him being his bodyguard to which Matsukawa laughed making Hanamaki’s heart seemingly leap from his chest. 

***

Matsukawa lost count of the amount of times they had kissed by now but it was still just as stomach flipping as the first. That was until something wet fell on top of his head and he realised... 

The kiss was a distraction so Hanamaki could pop a water balloon on his head. 

The water balloon fight lasted all afternoon and ended in many kisses and in Hanamaki’s win. 

***  
As they cuddled up together on the sofa with Hanamaki’s head softly resting on his chest as he let out the softest snores... 

Matsukawa reminisced about everything.   
The sweet moments Matsukawa had with Hanamaki meant everything to him. He had fallen in love with his best friend slowly yet deeply. He couldn’t imagine life without Hanamaki in his arms or holding his hand... 

And that’s why it was so heartbreaking...

When he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for my lovely zuzu ❤️ 
> 
> I hope you all like it!!   
> (Sorry about the ending hehe) ❤️  
> Stay safe everyone


End file.
